nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Government and Traits(Season 4)
About Traits and Government Styles Traits and government styles are features of Season 4 of the New Western Atlantic Role Play. These are user chosen features that have both In Character and Out of Character uses. In Character they give the nation directions for their roleplaying, nations are expected to follow their traits and government style in all roleplaying. Out of Character, they affect various aspects of the game, such as increasing or decreasing certain aspects of the game such as income, building costs, military strength, etc. List of Government Styles * Republic * Maritime Republic * Kingdom * Empire * City State * Confederation * Theocracy List of Traits * Military Traits ** Open to everyone *** Aggressive *** Defensive *** Headhunters *** Pirates *** Restless ** Location Limited *** Greek Secret *** Roman Auxiliaries * Economic Traits ** Merchantile ** Financial ** Seafaring ** Slavers ** Pirates ** Agarian * Religious ** Zealous ** Mandate of Heaven * Intelligence ** Learned ** Inventive * I am not sure.. ** The Dreamtime ** Imperialistic Government Types Republic Republic is a national government type notable for the ability to hold elections and change a trait every week. Republic nations also gain 5 happiness from libraries and markets. Republic Nations * Hudson * Sorrentopia(S4) * Republic of Russia Maritime Republic Another democratic government style. Maritime Republics can immediately begin founding colonies upon game start, however, they can only found 1 city per month. They do have the ability to upgrade colonies to cities at the conclusion of each month. Maritime Republic Nations * The Theme of Morea * The Mercantile Holdings of Gotland * The Uppsalan Jarldom * Lollardia * Maxemia Kingdom Kingdoms are nations led by a monarch. Kingdoms can build monuments for 50% less, gain 5 units of the nation's choice in their capital, and gain 2 more units per defensive structure in that capital. Kingdoms * The Kingdom of Ghan * Ukraine * Sozland * Prussia * Eskarabia * Leranditale * Venkara Empire Nations led by an Emperor or Empress. Empires are able to utilize fortresses as economic income(500 dinars daily) and can use them to annex other nations' lands. Empires * House Scipii * Astanmark * The Empire of Japan * Deltora * Rhodom City States City States are small independent cities that usually only manage to extend their control to the land around their city. City States may only found 1 city, but any cities they control have double the building space, and food may be used to purchase more spots, along with dinars(1,000 of each). List of City-States * The Most Serene Republic of Sri Lanka Confederations (Note) In-Character info needed, drawing blank. Confederations are able to get Minor Nations to join their confederation, allowing them to gain all their land freely. List of Confederations * Tofan * Mapuche Confederation * The United Cascadian Peoples * The Arabian Union Theocracy Theocracies are nations that are primarily religious. Theocratic nations can build religious buildings for 20% less than normal, gain the Zealous trait freely(doesn't take up spot), and pay no unit maintenance when at war with an enemy of another religion. List of Theocracies * Arabia National Traits Aggressive Aggressive nations are as the name states built for an aggressive situation. Aggressive nations are able to build barracks for 50% less. List of Aggressive Nations Defensive Defensive nations are built for more defensive situations and are more capable of defending themselves than most. Defensive nations are able to build defensive structures(not fortresses) for 25% less. List of Defensive Nations Mercantile Mercantile nations are more focused on selling their resources to boost their national economy. Mercantile nations are able to sell resources on the market for 25% more. List of Mercantile Nations Financial Financial nations are similar to the mercantile nations, they focus on the economic half of their nations. Financial nations can purchase markets for 50% less List of Financial Nations Greek Secret Nations with the Greek Secret trait are descendants of the Byzantine Empire. Nations with the Greek Secret trait can make barrels of greek fire for 2,000 dinars. This is limited to nations directly descendent from Byzantium and in regions historically controlled by the Byzantine Empire. List of Nations with the Greek Secret Trait Roman Auxiliaries Nations with the Roman Auxiliaries trait are descendants of the Roman Empire. Nations with this trait have the ability to recruit custom units from up to 4 nations that border them. Like Greek Secret, this is a location-limited trait, only nations descendent of Western Rome and with their capital located in previously Roman lands. List of nations with the Roman Auxiliaries Traits Imperialistic Imperialistic nations are imperial nations, they focus on growth. Nations with this trait gain 5 happiness per newly founded city, and 7 happiness per conquered city in their nation. List of Imperialistic Nations Seafaring Seafaring nations focus on the sea. Seafaring nations get 200 more dinars from any Whaling Ports and Drydocks. List of Seafaring Nations Zealous Zealous nations are extremely religious nations, they focus heavily on spreading their religion and will oppose nations that don't follow "the one true faith". Zealous nations gain 4 free units at the start of a war against a player of another religion. List of Zealous Nations Mandate of Heaven This is another religious trait and should be used by nations that want to focus on religion. Nations with this trait gain 10 happiness per religious buildings. they also gain double the bonus from a happy nation but also can get double the unhappy penalty. This is yet another location-based trait and can only be used by Chinese nations Nations with the Mandate of Heaven Trait The Dreamtime I am not sure how to describe this IC. Nations with this trait gain 2 happiness per camp, gain 50% more building slots per city that can only be used for camps. This is also location-based and only nations that are Australian Aboriginal can choose this trait List of Nations with The Dreamtime trait Headhunters Headhunter nations focus on making money from unit killings. Nations with this trait get 25% of the value of the units they defeat in battle List of Nations with the Headhunters trait Slavers Nations with this trait are highly slave focused and will capture slaves from the other nations and enslave opponents. Nations with this trait can capture slaves. The amount captured is equal to 10% of the men involved in the raid. 50% of men in a defeated army will be captured as slaves List of Slaver nations Pirates Nations with the pirate trait are known for their piracy on the high seas. Nations with this trait are allowed to steal a day's worth of resources from a nation on a coastline, they must use 10 ships at the minimum, and the ships must make it back safely for the resources to be used. List of Pirate nations Learned Learned nations are scientifically minded and focus on developing their knowledge. Nations with this trait get an extra 10 tech from libraries. List of Learned Nations Inventive Inventive nations are more focused on using their knowledge for warfare or projects. Nations with this trait can build siege units for 25% less, and projects for 10% less. List of Inventive Nations Restless Restless nations are horse favoring nations. Nations with this trait can make Cavalry for 20% less, and build pastures give 25% more horses. List of Restless Nations Shipbuilding Expertise Nations with this trait are good at building ships. Naval units cost 20% less. List of nations with Shipbuilding Expertise Agrarian Agrian nations are farmer-focused nations. Nations with this trait get 50 more pounds of food from farms, and get 100 more dinars per plantations. List of Nations with the Agrarian Trait Category:Mechanics Category:Season 4